Dragón
Un dragón (del latín draco, y este del griego δρακων drakon, "dragón, serpiente de gran tamaño o serpiente de agua"Δράκων, Henry George Liddell, Robert Scott, A Greek-English Lexicon, at Perseus project) es una criatura legendaria, mostrada comúnmente con rasgos serpentinos o reptilianos, que aparece en mitos de muchas culturas. Hay dos tradiciones culturales diferentes respecto a a los dragones: el dragón europeo, derivado de las tradiciones populares europeas que derivaron de las mitologías griegas y del Oriente Medio, y el dragón chino, con equivalentes en Japón, Corea y otros países del sudeste asiático.Ingersoll,Ernest, et al., (2013). The Illustrated Book of Dragons and Dragon Lore. Chiang Mai: Cognoscenti Books. ASIN B00D959PJ0Tambien se pueden apreciar serpientes con caracteristicas semejantes a dragones en la Cultura Aguada de Argentina Ambas tradiciones han evolucionado independientemente, influyéndose entre sí hasta cierto punto, particularmente con el intercambio cultural de los últimos siglos. Morfología Un dragón es una representación mitológica de un reptil. En la antigüedad, los dragones eran generalmente concebidos como serpientes, pero durante la edad media, se convirtió en una práctica común mostrarlos con piernas, asemejándose a un lagarto. En tiempos modernos, los dragones se han mostrado normalmente con un cuerpo como un lagarto enorme o una serpiente con dos pares de piernas de lagarto, siendo capaces de expeler fuego por sus bocas. El dragón europeo tiene alas similares a las de los murciélagos en su espalda. Una criatura que tenga alas y solo un par de piernas es conocido como guiverno. Mitología comparada La asociación de la serpiente con un oponente monstruoso a superar por una deidad heroica tiene su origen en la antigua mitología de Oriente Medio, incluyendo la cananita (hebrea, ugarítica), hitita y mesopotámica. Humbaba, el dragón de aliento de fuego descrito por primera vez en la Epopeya de Gilgamesh es descrito en ocasiones como un dragón, con Gilgamesh actuando como su ejecutor. El motivo de la serpiente sin extremidades (Chaoskampf) fue introducido en la mitología griega y finalmente en la mitología cristiana, aunque también pudo formar parte de la prehistórica mitología indo-europea, basándose en las pruebas comparativas del material índico y germánico. El motivo folclórico del dragón protegiendo el oro pudo provenir de la costumbre de comienzos de la edad de bronce de introducir serpientes en los graneros de los pueblos para disuadir a los ratones y las ratas.Stone, Merlin (1978), "When God was a Woman" (Mariner Books) Aunque los dragones aparecen en muchas leyendas del mundo, las distintas culturas tienen historias diferentes sobre monstruos que han sido agrupados bajo la denominación de dragón. Se dice que algunos dragones exhalan fuego o son venenosos, como en el poema en inglés antiguo Beowulf."Beowulf and the Dragon." In: The Norton Anthology of English Literature, Vol. 1, edited by M. H. Abrams. (1999), 6th edition. ISBN 0-393-96287-3. El Dr. Paweł Frelik, redactor jefe del Diario Europeo de Estudios Europeos y Presidente de la Asociación de Investigación de Ciencia Ficción (2013-2014), escribe: "Los dragones escupe fuego eran elementos tradicionales de leyendas populares y mitos y, como tal, luego impregnaron la fantasía moderna. Están presentes, por ejemplo, en El vuelo del dragón de Anne McCaffrey y sus secuelas". Son comúnmente representado como serpentinos o reptilianos, eclosionando de huevos y poseyendo unos cuerpos típicamente escamosos o emplumados. A veces se le representan guardando un tesoro. Algunos mitos los representan con una hilera de espinas dorsales. Los dragones europeos suelen ser alados mientras que los chinos recuerdan a largas serpientes. Los dragones pueden tener un número variable de piernas: ninguna, dos, cuatro, o más en lo que se refiere a la literatura europea primitiva. En varias religiones y culturas del mundo los dragones tienen una importancia espiritual importante. En muchas culturas asiáticas, los dragones eran, y en algunas aún lo son, adorados como representantes de las fuerzas primitivas de la naturaleza, religión y el universo. Están asociados con la sabiduría - a veces considerados más sabios que los humanos - y longevos. Se suele decir que poseen algún tipo de magia o poder sobrenatural, siendo frecuentemente asociados con manantiales, lluvias y ríos. En algunas culturas, se dice que son capaces de hablar el lenguaje humano. En algunas tradiciones, se dice que enseñaron a hablar a los humanos. thumb|San Jorge matando al dragón (1434/35), Martorell Las narrativas sobre los dragones a veces implican que son asesinados por un héroe. Este tópico puede trazarse al Chaoskampf de la mitología del antiguo Oriente Medio (p.ej: Hadad contra Yam, Marduk contra Tiamat, Teshub contra Illuyanka, etc; el Leviatán bíblico posiblemente refleja el correspondiente enemigo de una versión primitiva de Yahvé). El motivo continúa con el Apolo griego, y las primeras historias cristianas sobre el arcángel Miguel y San Jorge. El asesinato de Vrtra por Indra en el Rigveda también pertenece a esta categoría. Este tema sobrevive en la leyenda medieval y folclore, con asesinos de dragones como Beowulf, Sigurd, Tristán, Margarita de Antioquía, Heinrich von Winkelried, Dobrynya Nikitich, Skuba Dratewka/Krakus. En la Biblia, el arquetipo es referido en los descendientes de Adán aplastando la cabeza de una serpiente, y en la mitología cristiana, esto se interpretaba que correspondía a Cristo como el último Adán aplastando al diablo. La sangre del dragón vencido es benéfica o venenosa en la leyenda medieval y ficción literaria. En la leyenda alemana, la sangre de dragón tiene la capacidad de conceder una piel o una armadura invencible si se bañaba en ella, como es el caso de la piel de Siegfried o la armadura de Ortnit. En el mito eslavo, la Tierra reniega de ella porque es tan vil que la Madre Tierra desea no tenerla en su vientre, y permanece eternamente en el suelo. La sangre del dragón de Beowulf tiene cualidades ácidas, permitiendo atravesar el hierro. Heinrich von Wilkelried muere cuando la sangre del dragón que mató le salpica accidentalmente. Características Se le atribuyen cualidades y habilidades tales como ser poseedor de una gran sabiduría y conocimiento o pecar de gran avaricia y codicia que le conduzca a devastar poblaciones enteras para apilar gigantescos tesoros. Por lo tanto, la imagen y figura del dragón ha ido variando y ha sido interpretada de muy diversas formas a lo largo de la historia. thumb|270px|Dragón Chino Las culturas occidentales y orientales han imaginado reptiles gigantes y alados; puede ser debido al contacto con cocodrilos, caimanes o gaviales. Los dragones occidentales tienen por lo general apariencia de un gran lagarto o cocodrilo, con alas, aliento de fuego, cuernos y gran ferocidad. Los dragones orientales tienen por lo general apariencia serpentina mezclada con características de otros animales, estos casi nunca tienen alas. Europa Mitología griega En la antigua Grecia, la primera mención a un "dragón" deriva de la Iliada, donde se describe que Agamenón tiene un motivo de un dragón azul en el cinto de su espada y un emblema de un dragón tricéfalo en su peto.Drury, Nevill, The Dictionary of the Esoteric, Motilal Banarsidass Publ., 2003 ISBN 81-208-1989-6, p.79, , books.google.com Sin embargo, la palabra griega usada (δράκων drákōn, genitivo δράκοντοϛ drákontos) también puede significar "serpiente". En 217 d.C., Flavio Filóstrato (Griego: Φλάβιος Φιλόστρατος) Η φυσιογνωμία ενός λαού θεμελιών. Μύθοι για την Ελιά. Retrieved June 5, 2011, from http://www.etwinning.gr/projects/elia/muthoi.htm discutió los dragones (δράκων, drákōn) en la India en La vida de Apolonio de Tiana (II,17 y III,6-8). La traducción de la Loeb Classical Library (por F.C. Conybeare) menciona (III,7) que "en la mayoría de los aspectos, los colmillos recuerdan al del mayor de los cerdos, pero son de estructura más ligera y enroscados, y tienen un punto no lijado como el diente de un tiburón".Theoi.com Según una colección de libros de Claudio Eliano (Griego: Κλαύδιος Αἰλιανός) llamada Sobre los Animales, Etiopía estaba habitada por una especie de dragón que cazaba elefantes. Podía crecer a 55 metros de longitud y tenía una esperanza de vida que rivalizaba con la de los animales más resistentes. Europeo Los dragones europeos existen en el folclore y mitología de las culturas superpuestas de Europa. Los dragones generalmente se reprsentan viviendo en ríos o teniendo una madriguera subterránea o cueva. Suele describírseles con una piel dura o acorazada, y rara vez son descritos volando, aunque suelen ser representados con alas. Con la cristiandad, los dragones europeos suelen representarse como malévolos; los dragones pre-cristianos, como Y Ddraig Goch, el dragón rojo de Gales, son vistos como benevolentes. Los portaestandarte de finales del Imperio Romano frecuentemente llevaban la figura de un dragón, posiblemente debido al hecho que Marco Aurelio introdujo a 8000 soldados sármatas en el ejército romano, para quienes el dragón era parte de su insignia militar. El estandarte del dragón bicéfalo vino a representar la división entre los Imperios Romanos Occidentales y Orientales. Se ha sugerido que el nombre legendario galés Pendragon vino de la palabra "cabeza del dragón", el nombre de un comandante de los sármatas situado en la Ribchester subrromana. Los lugares sagrados paganos y manantiales, supuestamente asociados con dragones, se asociaron posteriormente con las iglesias de San Miguel o San Jorge. Se dice que la familia Lusignan de la nobleza francesa desciende de la unión de un conde, con la Dama Melusina, quien se casó con él a condición de que no la espiara mientras se bañaba. El conde violó su privacidad, momento en el que ella cambió su forma a un dragón y voló para no volver a ser vista. La ciudad de Ljubljana ha adoptado dragones como un símbolo como el resultado de la conexión dinástica de la antigua familia gobernante con la familia Lusignan de Melusina. Dragón eslavo thumb|Zmey Gorynych, el dragón tricéfalo ruso. En la mitología eslava, las palabras "zmey", "zmiy" o "zmaj" se usan para describir a los dragones. Estas palabras son formas masculinas de la palabra eslava para "serpiente"; que normalmente es femenina (Como el ruso zmeya). En Rumanía, hay una figura similar, derivada del dragón eslavo y llamado zmeu. De forma exclusiva en el folclore polaco y bielorruso, así como en otros folclores eslavos, un dragón puede llamarse смок, цмок, o smok. En los folclores eslavos del sur, se usa el término lamya (ламйа, ламjа, lamja). Aunque bastante similar a los dragones europeos, los dragones eslavos tienen sus peculiaridades. El número de cabezas de los dragones rusos suele ser múltiplo de tres. Algunos dragones tienen cabezas que vuelven a crecer si no se cortan todas. En Ucrania y Rusia, una criatura similar a un dragón, Zmey Gorynych, tiene tres cabezas y escupe fuego. Según una bylina (poema épico), Zmey Gorynych fue matado por bogatyr (Equivalente al caballero andante) Dobrynya Nikitich. Otros dragones rusos (como Tugarin Zmeyevich) tienen nombres turcos, probablemente sinbolizando a los mongoles y otros pueblos nómadas de las estepas. Por lo tanto, San Jorge (simbolizando la cristiandad) matando al dragón (simbolizando a Satán) es representado en el escudo de Moscú. Algunas estructuras prehistóricas, como el Muro de la Serpiente cerca de Kiev, se han asociado con los dragones. Asia Sur y Oeste Antigua India En la religión védica primitiva, Vritra (Sánscrito: वृत्र (Devanāgarī) o Vrtra (IAST)) "la envoltura", era un dragón o "naga" (Serpiente) (Sanskrit: नाग)naga का मतलब हिंदी में. Retrieved June 5, 2011, from http://dict.hinkhoj.com/shabdkosh.php?word=naga o posiblemente una criatura similar a un dragón, personificación de la sequía y enemigo de Indra. Vritra también era conocido en los Vedas como Ahi ("serpiente") (Sánscrito: अहि),अहि का मतलब अंग्रेजी में. Retrieved June 5, 2011, from http://dict.hinkhoj.com/meaning-of-%E0%A4%85%E0%A4%B9%E0%A4%BF-in-english.html y se dice que tenía tres cabezas. En la mitología puránica posterior, fue identificado con Asura. En La vida de Apolonio de Tiana de Flavio FilóstratoFlavius Philostratus, The Life of Apollonius of Tyana, translated by F. C. Conybeare, volume I, book III. chapters VI, VII, VIII, 1921, pp. 243–247. aparece una larga descripción detallada de la India, infestada de dragones, pero esto no corresponde con la creencia india moderna, y posiblemente tampoco con la creencia india contemporánea, por lo que no se sabe si Apolonio se inventó la historia o creyó a quien se lo dijo. Assam thumb|Motivos de dragones en la puerta al Maidam del gran general asamés Lachit Phukan Lung En Assam, los símbolos de dragones se usan en la cultura asamesa. Generalmente, los motivos de dragones se hacen con propósitos religiosos,. Esos motivos se sitúan junto al mukut en Naamghars. Los dragones con cuerpo de león se sitúan sobre las puertas de estos Naamghars, que simbolizan que protegen el ghar. Los símbolos de dragones también se usaban en la ropa. Persa thumb|Miniatura persa del siglo XVI de Rostam matando a un dragón. Aži Dahāka es la fuente de la moderna palabra persa azhdahā o ezhdehā اژدها (Persia medio azdahāg) significando "dragón", a veces referido al dragón representado en los estandartes de guerra. Los persas creían que la cría de un dragón será del mismo color que los ojos de su madre. En el persia medio, es llamado Dahāg o Bēvar-Asp, significando el último "que tiene 10.000 caballos". Otros dragones y criaturas similares, todos malévolos, se mencionan en la escritura zoroástrica. Judío En los textos religiosos judíos, la primera mención de una criatura similar a un dragón aparece en el libro de Job (26:13) e Isaías (27:1) done es llamado Nachash Bare'ach, o "Serpiente escurridiza".p. 233, Kaplan Esta se identifica en el Midrash Rabba al Génesis 1:21 como Leviatán de la palabra Taninim (תנינים) "y Dios creó los grandes monstruos marinos".Freedman, Rabbi Dr. H. (translation), Maurice Simon, editor, Midrash Rabbah: Genesis, Volume 1, The Soncino Press, London, 1983, p. 51. En el hebreo moderno, la palabra Taninim se usa para cocodrilos. En textos bíblicos posteriores, el Libro de Isaías, el Libro de Job, y Salmo 89 se refiere al demonio marino llamado Rahab (no confundir con Rahab, la mujer de Jericó mencionada en el Libro de Josué). Isaías 51:9 equipara este Rahab con un dragón o monstruo. "Rahab" es una transliteración de רהב (reb) con varios significados: orgullo, un monstruo mítico marino, o Egipto (como nombre emblemático). En la versión Douay-Rheims, traducida a partir del latín medieval de la Vulgata, la palabra reb se interpreta como "el orgulloso" en Isaías 51:9 y Job 26:12 y "el poder del mar" en Salmos 88:10 (Salmos 88 es equivalente a Salmos 89 en otras versiones debido a la diferente numeración de los versos en la Vulgata). La relación entre el monstruo marino y "Leviatán la serpiente" se hace en Isaías 27:1. En la astronomía judía también se identifica con el Polo Norte, la estrella Thuban que, hace 4500 años, era la estrella en la "cola" de la constelación de Draco. Sin embargo, este también pudo ser el polo celestial o el polo eclíptico. Los observadores antiguos señalaron que Draco estaba en lo alto del polo celestial, dando la apariencia de que las estrellas "colgaban" de él, y en hebreo es referido como Teli, de talah (תלה) – colgar.p. 1670, Jastrow ref to Genesis 38:14, Y.Sot.I 16d (bot.) Los escritores hebreos de lugares de habla árabe identificaron el Teli como Al Jaz'har, que es una palabra persa para un "nudo" o "nodo" porque es la intersección de la inclinación de la órbita de un planeta de la elíptica que forma dos de estos nudos. En la astronomía moderna son llamados nodo ascendente y descendente, pero en la astronomía medieval eran referidos como "cabeza del dragón" y "cola del dragón".p. 235, Kaplan La sinagoga de Merthyr muestra un dragón en el gablete frontal.Kadish, Sharman (2006) Jewish Heritage in England: an architectural guide. Swindon: English Heritage ISBN 1-905624-28-X; p. 203 Oriente thumb|Dragón en el tejado del templo de Longshan, Taipei, Taiwán En Asia oriental, el concepto de dragón aparece generalmente en forma de un Long, un dragón benéfico del folclore chino. Otra criatura similar es el Naga, que es prevalente en algunos países del sudeste asiático con más influencia directa de la religión védica. Dragón chino thumb|250px|Dragón chino en la ciudad fantasma de Fengdu, China En China, la representación del dragón (tradicional:龍;simplificado:龙) puede encontrarse en artefactos de las dinastías Shang y Zhou con ejemplos que datan del siglo XVI a.C. El arqueólogo Zhōu Chong-Fa cree que la palabra china para dragón es una onomatopeya para el sonido del trueno.People's Daily On-line (2001), "Chinese Dragon Originates From Primitive Agriculture: Archaeologist". Retrieved June 5, 2011. El nombre chino para el dragón se pronuncia lóng en chino mandarís o lùhng en cantonés.Guan, Caihua. (2001) English-Cantonese Dictionary: Cantonese in Yale Romanization. ISBN 9622019706. En algún momento del siglo IX d.C., Japón adoptó el dragón chino con la expansión del budismo. Aunque el nombre indígena para el dragón en Japón es tatsu (たつ?), varias de las palabras japonesas para dragón se originan del chino, como ryū (りゅう) o ryō (りょう),(tradicional:龍;simplificado:竜).A to Z Photodirectory of Japanese Buddhist Statuary. Retrieved June 5, 2011 La palabra vietnamita para dragón es rồng (龍) y para el coreano, ryong (hangul:용, hanja:龍). El dragón chino (Chino simplificado: 龙; Chino tradicional: 龍; pinyin: lóng) es el animal de más rango en la jerarquía animal china, asociada fuertemente con el emperador y por lo tanto con el poder y la grandeza (el ave mítica fenghuang era el símbolo de la emperatriz china), aún reconocida y adorado. Sus orígenes son vagos, pero sus "ancestros pueden encontrarse en la cerámica neolítica así como en los barcos rituales de la edad de bronce".Welch, Patricia Bjaaland. Chinese Art: A Guide to Motifs and Visual Imagery, Tuttle Publishing, 2008, p. 121 La tradición lo compone de nueve animales distintos, con nueve hijos, cada uno de su propio imaginario y afiliaciones. Es el único animal mítico de los 12 animales que representan el calendario chino. 2012 fue el año chino del dragón de agua. Japonés El dragón japonés combina las leyendas nativas con historias importadas sobre los dragones de China, Corea e India. Como estos, los japoneses son deidades acuáticas asociadas con la lluvia y los cuerpos de agua, y son normalmente representados como grandes criaturas serpentinas sin alas y con garras. Gould escribeGould, Charles. 1896. Mythical Monsters". W. H. Allen & Co. que el dragón japonés es "invariablemente mostrado con tres garras". Coreano El dragón coreano, es de similares características al dragón chino, pero con una barba más larga y 81 escamas en su espalda (9x9) que representan su esencia yang. Vietnam thumb|Decoración de un dragón vietnamita del techo del palacio imperial de la dinastía Ly. Los dragones vietnamitas (rồng o long) son criaturas simbólicas en el folclore y mitología de Vietnam. Según un antiguo mito de creación, el pueblo vietnamita desciende de un dragón y un hada. Para el pueblo vietnamita, el dragón trae la lluvia, esencial para la agricultura. Representa al emperador, la prosperidad y el poder de una nación. Como el dragón Chino, el dragón vietnamita es un símbolo de yang, representando el universo, la vida, la existencia y el crecimiento. Actualmente las menciones existentes al dragón vietnamita son poco comunes debido a los fuertes cambios en la historia que han acompañado la sinización de la dinastía Nguyễn. Manipur thumb|Cabeza de Pakhangba en un instrumento musical Manipurí Pakhangba es un dragón híbrido mítico de Manipur que se originó en una antigua deidad del pueblo Meitei anterior al hinduismo en la región. Era el emblema heráldico tradicional del Estado Principesco de Manipur.FOTW - Manipur, Indian Princely State Un Pakhangba es un dragón con cornamenta de ciervo. Normalmente tiene el cuerpo de una serpiente, pero en algunas esculturas del palacio Kangla en Imfal es representado con el cuerpo corto y cuatro piernas robustas, pareciéndose más a un león.http://shakmachanongmaithem.blogspot.com/2012/04/paphal-mythical-assumptions-of-lord.html Paphal: the mythical assumptions of Lord Pakhangba, ruling deity of Manipur Bután El Druk (Dzongkha: འབྲུག་), también conocido como "Dragón del Trueno", es uno de los símbolos nacionales de BUtán. En el idioma dzongkha, Bután es conocida como Druk Yul "Tierra de Druk", y el líder butanés es conocido como Druk Gyalpo, "Reyes dragón del trueno". El druk fue adoptado como emblema por el linaje Drukpa, que se originó en el Tibetano y luego se extendió a Bután. Representaciones modernas thumb|300px|Ejemplo de representación moderna de un dragón Sandra Martina Schwab escribe: "Con unas pocas excepciones, incluyendo las novelas de Pern de McCaffrey y la película de 2002 Reino del fuego, los dragones parecen encajar más en un escenario medievalizado de la literatura fantástica que en un mundo más tecnológico de ciencia-ficción. De hecho, han sido llamados el emblema de la fantasía. La lucha del héroe contra el dragón enfatiza y celebra su masculinidad, mientras que los revisionistas de las fantasías de dragones y el asesinatos de dragones socavan los roles de género tradicionales. En la literatura infantil, el dragón amistoso se convierte en un poderoso aliado en la lucha contra los miedos infantiles". En la escultura de comienzos del siglo XX del artista Gustav Vigeland, inspirada por el arte medieval, los dragones son un tema frecuente - como símbolo de pecado, pero también como fuerza natural, luchando contra el hombre. Los dragones y los motivos de dragones aparecen en muchas obras de literatura moderna, particularmente en el género fantástico. Las obras destacadas que muestran dragones incluyen el Silmarillion y El hobbit de J.R.R. Tolkien, las novelas de Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling, Vuelo del dragón de Anne McCaffrey, la serie Una canción de hielo y fuego de George R. R. Martin, y la tetralogía de El legado de Christopher Paolini. Incluso en el siglo XVIII, los pensadores críticos como Diderot aseguraban que se había publicado mucha literatura sobre dragones: "Hay ya en los libros muchas historias fabulosas de dragones". El popular juego de rol Dungeons & Dragons (D&D) hace gran uso de los dragones, y ha servido como inspiración para otros dragones de juegos. Aunque los dragones normalmente actúan de adversarios, pueden ser buenos o malos, con su alineamiento siendo determinado por su especie. Por ejemplo, un dragón rojo es malvado y exhala fuego mientras un dragón plateado es bueno y exhala frío. Los dragones también son prevalentes en otros tipos de medios como las películas, series de televisión y videojuegos. Estos tienen un gran alcance en la sociedad haciendo que la representación moderna de los dragones esté más extendida. En estas películas, los dragones son un elemento principal del guión y del desarrollo de los personajes. Unos cuentos dragones notables en las películas incluyen a Saphira en Eragon, Smaug de El Hobbit, Draco de Dragonheart, Rey Ghidorah de la franquicia Godzilla. last updated-5 months|last = ago}} Animales que inspiraron los dragones Se ha especulado que los relatos de cobras escupidoras pudieron originar el mito de los dragones que escupen fuego. Los cocodrilos del Nilo, actualmente presentes en un área muy restringida, se encontraban ocasionalmente en tiempos antiguos en el sur de Europa al haber nadado por el Mediterráneo. Tales cocodrilos pudieron inspirar los mitos de dragones. Davidson, Avram (1993) Adventures in Unhistory. Owlswick Press, Tor reprint ISBN 9780765307606. pp. 41-66. Los esqueletos de dragones, así como fósiles de dinosaurios y mamíferos, pudieron ser confundidos con huesos de dragones y otras criaturas mitológicas; por ejemplo, un descubrimiento del 300 a.C. en Wucheng, condado de Xingwen, Sichuan, Chi,a fue señalado por Chang Qu. Adrienne Mayor ha escrito sobre el tema de los fósiles como la inspiración para los mitos en su libro The First Fossil Hunters, y en una entrada en la Enciclopedia de Geología, escribió: "Los restos fósiles generaron una variedad de geomitos al especular en la identidad de las criaturas y la causa de su destrucción. Muchas culturas antiguas, desde China a la India a Grecia, América, y Australia, contaron leyendas de dragones, monstruos y héroes gigantes...".Mayor, Adrienne, in Encyclopedia of Geology, ed. Richard Selley, Robin Cocks, and Ian Palmer. Elsevier: 2004 En Austalia, las historias de tales criaturas pudieron referirse a los cocodrilos terrestres, Quinkana sp., un cocodrilo terrestre que alcanzó 5 hasta posiblemente 7 metros de longitud, o el varano Varanus Priscus (Anteriormente Megalania prisca), un gigante carnívoro que pudo haber crecido hasta 7 metros y pesar 1970 kilogramos, o las serpientes arcoiris (posiblemente Wonambi naracoortensis) que eran parte de la megafauna extinta de Australia. Actualmente el varano de Komodo (Varanus komodoensis) es conocido como dragón de Komodo. En el libro In the book An Instinct for Dragons, el antropólogo David E. Jones sugiere la hipótesis de que los humanos, como los monos, heredaron la reacción instintiva a las serpientes, grandes felinos y aves de presa. Los dragones tienen rasgos que combinan esos tres. Un miedo instintivo a esos tres podría explicar por qué los dragones con rasgos similares aparecen en historias de culturas independientes de todos los continentes. En Eslovenia, Johann Weikhard von Valvasor recopiló historias populares del olm, una salamandra subterránea, en The Glory of the Duchy of Carniola. Es mencionado como un bebé dragón. Las fuertes lluvias de Eslovenia sacarían a los olms de su hábitat subterráneo, originado la creencia popular de que los grandes dragones vivían bajo la corteza de la Tierra, y los olms eran la descendencia subdesarrollada de estas míticas bestias. Cartografía Hay una extendida creencia de que los antiguos cartógrafos usaban la frase latina hic sunt dracones, es decir, "aquí hay dragones", para señalar terrenos peligrosos o no explorados, imitando la infrecuente práctica medieval de poner serpientes marinas y otras criaturas míticas en las zonas vacías de los mapas. Sin embargo, el único uso conocido de esta frase exacta en su forma latina "HC SVNT DRACONES" aparece en el globo de Hunt-Lenox (ca. 1503-07). Otro mapa que contiene dragones es el del obispo Olaus Magnus. La Carta Marina de Escandinavia (1539) tiene muchos monstruos en el mar del norte, así como depredadores bípedos alados terrestres que recuerdan a un dragón al norte de Laponia. Artículos relacionados *Lung Referencia Categoría:Mitología Categoría:Mitología medieval Categoría:Dragones